1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic device including a communications module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, demand for wearable electronic devices such as smartwatches has rapidly increased. Such wearable electronic devices perform communications with an external electronic apparatus, whereby a user may operate the external electronic apparatus or view information related to the external electronic apparatus.
The wearable electronic device is worn on the body, such that it may be frequently exposed to external contact. The necessity for a wearable electronic device in which durability against external contact is improved has increased. However, generally, it is difficult to improve the durability of wearable electronic devices due to limitations on the size of wearable electronic devices.